


Temptation

by chokingonwhys



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angmalmothman, Bad Middle-earth Cryptids, Crack, Middle-earth Cryptids, Other, This I command, rarepair?, that's the ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokingonwhys/pseuds/chokingonwhys
Summary: As the years creep, Egalmothman has faded, as elves will; but not quite the same way as most.
Relationships: Witch-King of Angmar/Egalmothman
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021839
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mailux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mailux/gifts).



> Taking to its logical conclusion the canonical fact that the Witch-King's eyes glow red under his hood.

Gleaming red fascination in the dark. Stench of dry bones, wet stone, fire, salt, hate. Inexplicable, inescapable. Though tiny and quick, the Moth still caught the Glowing One's attention. Luminous, sinful eyes swung his way as the Moth desperately backwinged.

"You are old," the Witch-King creaked, plucking the odd little creature from the air. "Old, shrunken, soft. Why do you trouble me? What mission have you?"

Egalmothman squeaked, the closest he could now come to a battle cry. "Cease tempting me, foul one! I hold only contempt for your hellish radiance."

Angmar bared ghastly teeth in a ghastly smile. "Liar."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mywoesaregranular on Tumblr ♥


End file.
